


in the middle of

by weatherzane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherzane/pseuds/weatherzane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the middle of

The moon wandered through the wood before fall,  
Trying his damnedest to reclaim his smile  
From the latest damages to his heart.  
Just as he despaired, "There's no point to life,"  
He came across a fair maiden of gold.  
He could swear there was magic in her eyes.

The moment of the meeting of their eyes,  
The moon knew that he was going to fall.  
His damaged soul was wrapped in thin leaf-gold;  
For the first time in ages, he could smile.  
He wanted her for the rest of his life;  
Maybe she could help heal his broken heart…

"You may be mine if you don't break my heart,"  
Said the sun, fire burning in her eyes.  
"I have given love for all of my life,  
But I wish to be mine again in fall."  
The moon: "I simply want to find my smile,  
And not depend on fair maidens of gold."

So, over summer, the sun shared her gold,  
Helped the moon re'lize true power of heart.  
Day after day, the moon had a wide smile  
But somehow ignored the pain in Sun's eyes.  
Sun knew, if she kept on, she'd die, and fall,  
Yet felt obligated-- _tied_ \--to Moon's life.

Sun steeled herself, thought, "I'm saving my life.  
All things on this Earth rely on my gold.  
I _told_ Moon I must be mine before fall.  
I'll die for all time if he breaks my heart."  
Even with this, couldn't look in his eyes  
As she asked, "So, have you yet found your smile?"

Moon beamed and said, "Yes! And it's my _own_ smile!"  
He hugged her and said, "I owe you my life."  
Sun blinked the tears from her brilliant eyes  
And touched him gently, left a trace of gold.  
"May full and happy ever be your heart."  
They parted ways as leaves changed to gay fall.

Moon smiled at ev'ry mem'ry of gold,  
The one who gave life and filled his poor heart,  
Remembered her sweet eyes all through the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a test of writing a sestina, after reading Neil Gaiman's "Vampire Sestina." I listened to Panic! at the Disco's "When the Day Met the Night" a LOT while writing this. I ended up choosing to make the moon Zayn and the sun Niall, so I could post it here… ulterior motives, I guess. And I made Niall female, to make all the pronouns less confusing. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
